In My Arms
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: What happens after Cate tells Ryan they have to talk. Who does she turn to? 2x13


In my arms

What happens after Cate tells Ryan they have to talk. Who does she turn to?

She stared at her husband. Lux, Baze Jaime and Math looked puzzled

"Maybe we should give them a minute" Lux said. The others coughed. Baze looked at Cate for a second and closed the door of the bar behind him

"I saw Julia" Cate said "at the doctors" Ryan stared at her "she's pregnant"

"What?" Ryan seemed actually shocked. I mean it wasn't like they hadn't slept together

"She's pregnant" Cate sobbed "she's big and pregnant". Ryan tried to touch her, but she pulled back

"Guys we really shouldn't be doing this" Math said against the glass door. The other hissed at him

"So, what does this mean?" Ryan had teary eyes. Cate rolled her eyes. She was tired of being stepped on. Baze. Her father. Ryan

"I don't know" she cried harder. She touched Ryan's cheek but nothing more. He tried to stop her

"Please let me go, I can't even look at you" she said quietly

Baze had a million thoughts on his head. What did this mean for her and Ryan? Him and Cate? He didn't want to see her suffer, but he hoped they'll still be something for them. He stared at Lux. She gave him a sympathetic smile

They stood by the side of the door when it swung open, Cate stumbled out. She stared at them. She was still crying

"Oh, I have to go, I'm meeting Jones" Lux

"I'll drive you" Jaime offered. She nodded

"I'll stay here" Math muttered "doing nothing"

Ryan trailed behind her, his head low, he gazed up at them and walked to his car. Cate did the same. Baze stood there paralyzed. He didn't know what to do; he wanted to go after her, comfort her

Cate had opened a bottle of vodka. She was kneeled down in the kitchen sobbing. She knew she and Ryan had had their rocky moments, but she couldn't believe he had gotten another woman pregnant; it was true that she had been pregnant herself. At 16, knocked up by the quarterback. But of all the people aside from Lux, Baze had always been there for her

The doorbell rang "Go away!" she shot. She threw a plate aside as she stood up to fast

Baze heard the smash of the plate "Cate?" he knocked again "open the door!"

"Go away!"She didn't want to see him. He had been the reason she was in this situation, ever since she had come back into her life

"I'm coming in!" he thought he might have to knock the door down; to his surprise it was open. Baze walked slowly, unsure of where she was

"I said go away, are you too stupid to understand?" Baze stared at her. The bottle wasn't even open, but she looked wasted

"Cate?" he walked towards her. She tried to hit him, he moved aside

"Haven't you done enough already?" she sobbed "you. You ruined my life!"

Baze couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had always blamed him for everything bad in her life, since that night at winter formal. That had been a two person's job; no one could do it solo

"What?" Cate asked. His face seemed sad. She couldn't be talking to him like that. Not him, he had always been there. Ryan had been there too, but Baze was different "you know, I'm not even drunk" she laughed

"I know" he smiled. Cate threw herself to him. He wrapped her with his long strong arms. That was the other thing she loved about him. The way he was there to protect her

She was sobbing. He kissed her forehead "it'll be okay"

"How do you know?" she looked up at him. She wanted to kiss him. She leaned closer. So did he

"I just know, because we are together and we have Lux" Baze said. His lips touching hers

"And what happens when she leaves, then there is nothing to keep us together" she whispered. Her face on his shirt again

"We'll still be together" Baze touched her lips with his finger "because I love you"

There, he had said it. It was like the weight of the world was off his shoulders

"I…" he shushed her with a kiss. First it was sweet. Then passionate as their tongues battled one another for power

"I love you Cate" Baze gasped for air "I always have"

"Kiss me" she said simply. He did as he was told. Her fingers were running through his hair. God. She loved his hair too. The kiss was sweet. But Cate wanted more. She knew he didn't want to take advantage of her, but she needed him

Baze pulled back "we can't" he whispered

"You just said you loved me" Cate groaned

"I do" Baze said sweetly "but I think it's too soon"

"It's been 16 years Baze, I've waited half my life for this" Baze raised an eyebrow. They had kissed before. They had made love before…

"What do you mean?" he looked puzzled. She smiled

"We can finally give Lux all she wanted" Cate said, caressing his nose with her index "a real mom and dad, not a constant battle field, pretending to be that"

Baze smiled. He started to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes.

They were now on the bedroom. Baze was against the mattress "are you sure?" he asked again

"Man up Bazile!" Cate kissed his lips again "I love you and I want to be happy with you and our daughter!"

That's all he needed

"You know that I wanted you to stop the wedding" Cate said. They were wrapped in each other's arms, her head rested on his chest

"You did?" Baze gave a weak smile

"Yeah, but I just thought, Ryan was better, because he was better than me" she said painfully "I thought I'd be happy"

"And what did you discover?" he asked intrigued

"That it was you. You were the right person, ever since that road trip" she kissed him

Baze smiled. He wasn't sure what to say. He just laid there

"I love you" she said. She had rolled to her side "I need to get up"

"Or…" he said playfully "I have a better idea". They laughed as their lips met once again

The end


End file.
